Together Forever?
by awsum-loser
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo, Rai and Kimi, mushy lovey love. They’re the most perfect couple eva! WRONG. Breakups can be so messy… Raikimish
1. The breakup

Gasp! I'm starting ANOTHER story! But don't worry I'll update my others eventually!

A/N: This is basically an experiment just for kicks. Haven't seen a fic or whatever where these two breakup so I decided I'd write one. Yay!

Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo, Rai and Kimi, mushy lovey love. They're the most perfect couple eva! WRONG. Breakups can be so messy… Raikim-ish

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. And if I did there'd be many unfinished episodes…

-------------------

He felt heavy as he looked into the girls eyes; the shock made his entire body stop to take a deep breath. Did she say what he thought he heard? His mouth became dry as his eyes became soaked. He was able to hold the small pools of water back, but barely. How could _she_ do this to him? Why would she do this to _him_?

The girl squatted down next to the sitting boy. He had his head in his hands as he sat against one of the temple walls. "Rai, calm down, we can still be friends…" She lied as she looked at the crushed boy sympathetically.

He didn't want to show her his few tears; she didn't deserve to make him cry. Even more, he was ashamed that _he_ had the power to make him cry. He looked at the heartbreaking girl in her icy blue eyes. "How could… y-you?" He trembled as the words forced their way out. She was now refusing his glance.

She sighed "Raimundo, you know things weren't going well between us." She then looked him in his emerald green eyes and saw the sorrow she caused. "It's not like we're thirty! I'm sixteen and I can't just settle down now!" She tried to fight, but it seemed like she was trying to convince someone other than Raimundo.

His sadness was now being replaced with anger. He balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He stood up from his sitting position and punched the wall. This reckless action unfortunately harmed his knuckles, so he rubbed them, trying to relieve the pain. "So you didn't have the decency to dump me **before** you slept with that idiot?" He yelled, trying to hide his pain.

The girl looked hurt by this comment. "I didn't sleep with him." She corrected, holding back tears. How could he accuse her of that? Wasn't he supposed to love her?

"You might as well have!" He shouted in the girl's face. He didn't care what she had to say anymore; she was no longer _his_.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "How can you say that?" She yelled stepping closer to Raimundo. "You say you love me-"

"No one could ever love a _slut_ like you." He interrupted bitterly. This comment was greeted with a firm slap across the face by the alleged slut. His now ex-girlfriend then broke down completely as she turned away from him. "What Kimi? That's what girls who cheat on their boyfriends are called!" He shouted after the girl.

She picked up her things and looked back at the boy and muttered "I didn't _cheat_ on you." She then headed to her own room.

Raimundo watched the girl walk away as he let his tears escape. He wanted to say something, make everything perfect again, but there was nothing left to be said. She now belonged to _him_, even if she denied it. He looked up at the clear blue sky with one thought going through his now depressed mind-

They were _so_ over.

-------------------

Who did Kimiko "cheat" on Raimundo with? How will the Xiaolin team survive the massive breakup? How will Kim and Rai be able to stand one another? How will you be able to make me stop asking questions that you obviously don't know the answers to? By reviewing! Please?

I'll only update if you review. So if you actually like this story you know what you got to do!


	2. A lovely dinner?

A/N: Yay for spring break! No school! But I'm going on a trip for three days so I won't be able to update anything for awhile. I'm updating this story because it only had one chapter. So yayz for chapter two!

Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo, Rai and Kimi, mushy lovey love. They're the most perfect couple eva! WRONG. Breakups can be so messy… Raikim-ish

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. And if I did there'd be many unfinished episodes…

-------------------

Kimiko hung up her cell phone after being comforted over it for three hours. Though the boy's sentiments weren't exactly comforting, it's the thought that counts, ("Hah! You made that loser cry! What a wimp!")… Right?

As she lay back down in her 'bed' the water works made their way back. She felt horrible; she betrayed him. After all they had been through together; she just tossed him to the side. He had a right to be angry, but she didn't have a right to be sad. This is what she wanted after all, right?

She pulled the blankets over her head. Why did she feel so bad? And for Raimundo? When they were together he always ogled other girls, though he did blush and apologize to Kimiko, and after awhile he did begin to focus just on her… But it's not like she actually cheated on him. All she did was hang around with another guy… and maybe she kissed him… repeatedly… But that's not that bad, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone talk. "Uh, Kimiko, ya' in there?" Clay asked awkwardly from the other side of the "door" which was actually a hanging curtain.

She sighed as she pulled the blankets off her face "Yeah Clay, just a sec." She got up and went over to her mirror to clean up her makeup; she didn't want anyone to know Raimundo had made her cry. After fixing her makeup she went to her "door" and lifted the curtain up enough so she could see Clay. "So?" She asked the cowboy as she forced a smile.

"Are ya' comin' ta' dinner?" He asked the girl before him. He could tell she was upset, but he decided not to dwell on it.

The thought of dinner horrified Kimiko. She'd have to face Raimundo and try to get along with him. "Yeah, I'll be there." She answered, still with the fake smile. She wasn't going to give Raimundo's ego a boost by being "afraid" to be in the same room as him. She was Kimiko Tohomiko, the dragon of fire, and wasn't going to have some pathetic girl problem. "Clay I need some advice!" She shouted obviously distressed. So maybe she did have a "pathetic girl problem".

Clay raised an eyebrow. "What with?" He asked, scratching his head.

Kimiko looked very frantic at this point "Me and Rai were going great then I had to go and wreck everything and he hates me now, for sure! But I hate him! But I don't! But-but- Jack Spicer!" She yelled in one breath.

Clay blinked a few times while trying to register what the girl had shrieked. It was a good thing he had listened to Raimundo yell about Kimiko or else he'd never be able to guess what Kimiko meant. "Well in Texas we having a saying for stuff like this." Clay began, and for once Kimiko was interested in one of Clay's 'old southern sayings'. "You're screwed." Clay finished.

Kimiko looked confused as Clay left. "I am screwed…" She muttered to herself as she headed toward the dinning room. This was going to be a long dinner…

It had been fifteen minutes into dinner and neither Kimiko nor Raimundo had said a word. "But Clay, I was only asking Boo-hoo who? I was not crying! Now carry on with this most unfunny joke." Omi insisted as Clay sighed.

"That was the Joke, genius." Raimundo pointed out.

Kimiko wrinkled her brow "Be nice to Omi, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"So it's only you that does things wrong around here then?" Raimundo asked bitterly.

"Hey kids, if we all get along tonight we all will get ice-cream!" Dojo shouted as he tried to keep the two from killing each other.

Kimiko stood up "Well maybe if you weren't such an ass-"

"Or maybe if you weren't such a slut!" Raimundo yelled. Kimiko looked hurt once more and left the room. "Don't walk away from me!" Raimundo shouted after her. He soon had excited the room as well.

Everyone else in the room was silent until "Uh, do ya' think we should go stop 'em?" Clay asked in Master Fung's direction. Master Fung hadn't done anything about the fighting; he just sat there sipping his soup as if nothing were wrong. Why? He knew what they had to do to get past this.

"No," Omi said as he took a sip of his water "I believe they need to get through this."

There was another awkward silence. "So how 'bout them Lakers?" Dojo asked out of the blue.

"Get away from me, Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled behind her as she stopped in the pouring rain. It was coming down so hard she was already soaked.

"You go and cheat on me, then act like _I_ did something wrong!" Raimundo shouted anger distinct in his voice. "I would like to know what the hell I did wrong!"

Kimiko was silent. There was a flash of lightning fallowed by a bellow of thunder. "I made a mistake!" She said sadly. "But you know mistakes can be a good thing sometimes. And I didn't _cheat_ on you!" She added angrily.

"You still haven't answered my question." Raimundo said as he walked closer to the girl. His hair was drenched, sticking to his face, same as her bangs. She turned back around and could barely see into his eyes through his thick brown hair.

"I'm mad at you because you're an asshole!" She yelled in his face. The rain was coming down harder, but Raimundo still could see that she was crying.

It didn't seem faze him "That doesn't mean much when it's coming from a _slut_." Of course Kimiko slapped him clear across the face for this remark. He turned back to face her and looked into her icy blue eyes once more. They were looking at the mark she had made on his cheek, then thy peered into his eyes. Their faces inched their way closer and Raimundo soon felt his lips tingle as they brushed against Kimiko's. He raped his arms around something warm, her. He didn't know what he was doing, and she certainly didn't know what she was doing. They both poured more and more passion into that one kiss and when they broke apart they were both panting and _blushing_.

They quickly headed in separate directions.

-------------------

What's with that kiss? What about Jack Spicer? What about them' Lakers? Review and you may find out! Please?


	3. Why can't we be friends? Why can't

Yayz! I'm updating! And tomorrow is my birthday (or maybe today is depending on where you live)! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! You all keep the story going!

Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo, Rai and Kimi, mushy lovey love. They're the most perfect couple eva! WRONG. Breakups can be so messy… Raikim-ish

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. And if I did there'd be many unfinished episodes…

-------------------

Raimundo lay on his bed tossing a soccer ball absentmindedly at the wall across the room. It'd been a week since "the break up" and neither Kimiko nor Raimundo had had the nerve to talk to one another. Whenever they were in the same room the two would go out of there ways to make it seem as if they didn't notice the other, which was a major problem while looking for Shen Gong Wu.

That was until today.

So on this bright, summery day, the kind of day you see on those over dramatic paradise postcards, Dojo began to squirm when he sensed two newly revealed Shen Gong Wu. The Tongue of Masses allowed the user to sound like anybody they desired. Raimundo decided it'd only be useful for prank calls which left Omi asking what the said call was. The other Wu was the Mass Variation, which allowed the user to change their weight. Raimundo noted that this would only be useful for Clay and Tubbimura in trying to get a date.

Both new Shen Gong Wu were located in the beautiful Hawaiian Islands. What could have been one of the most enjoyable trips to get a Shen Gong Wu was feared as one of the worst by Clay and Omi. Why? Two Shen Gong Wu had reveled themselves at the same time and there were four Xiaolin Dragons. The problem: factor of Chase Young- meaning none of the dragons were allowed to look for Shen Gong Wu alone. Clay and Omi decided that- undoubtedly- they didn't want to listen to Kimiko or Raimundo complain about each other, so they made the wise choice of searching for the Shen Gong Wu together. That, of course, left Kimiko and Raimundo to be paired up.

To put it bluntly, they were both utterly pissed.

Raimundo groaned as he looked behind him. He had been hiking across a rocky volcanic field with Kimiko trailing far behind. He began to massage his brow as he realized why Kimiko was walking so slowly. "Really, why do you wear high heels everywhere?" In response to his question Kimiko just sent him a dirty look. This only made him more persistent for an answer. "If you know you're going to be walking around outside looking for something and probably having to fight for it, what's the-"

"Because I _like_ too, okay?" Kimiko snapped. She had almost caught all the way up to Raimundo but hat didn't stop her from yelling it as if she were still a large distance away from him.

Raimundo rolled his eyes at her answer. "Wow. Now it makes perfect sense." He remarked sarcastically.

Kimiko scowled at him, again. "Why do you spend so much time on your hair? It just gets blown out of its "perfect" style when you use your element or when we have to fly on Dojo." Kimiko shot back in a matter-of-factly tone. Raimundo gave her a look, a look that showed he had no idea how to answer her question. She used to _love_ how cute that look was. Whenever they'd get into a silly little fight he'd give her _that look_ and it'd instantly make her a lot less annoyed with her boyfriend- er, ex-boyfriend. "Oh, do you take pride in how you look?" Raimundo raised his eyebrow even further. "Thought so," She snarled. So much for getting back on his good side…

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "At least I don't spend hours putting on makeup everyday."

"Did you ever stop to think that I _like_ to wear makeup despite what your opinion is?"

"I was talking about Jack."

Silence.

"What the hell, Rai?" Kimiko yelled after staring at Raimundo as if he had something along the lines of: _"Omi isn't really bald, it's just that only the purest of heart can see his flowing locks."_

"It's true!" Raimundo shouted defensively.

Kimiko groaned out in frustration. "I don't care! Just stop talking about _Jack_!" She then walked past Raimundo. "Are you coming?"

"Did you and Jack break up or something? You're sound pretty bitter." Raimundo asked sounding a bit more relaxed.

Though Raimundo was facing her back and couldn't see her expression he noticed by her body language that she wasn't exactly on top of this subject. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but Jack and I have decided that we should just stay friends." Kimiko answered in a noticeable and obviously forced flat tone. "Now are you coming?" She asked in her I-still-can't-stand-you tone.

"Kim, I'm really trying to be nice here. What exactly do you want me to do?"

Kimiko was now a couple of steps ahead of Raimundo so she had to turn around to look in his eyes. "Well you could try not being such an insensitive jerk-."

"Insensitive? Everything I said was true! Jack does wear makeup, you and Jack apparently did break up, and I have been trying to be nice! Would being "sensitive" require me lying to you?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kimiko snarled through gritted teeth, why couldn't he just take a hint and mind his own business?

Raimundo looked almost hurt for a spilt second, but quickly returned her glare. "Well when you said we can still be friends I didn't think I was supposed to ignore you." He said in an almost monotone voice.

Kimiko still really wanted to be mad; she just didn't know how to express it without sounding prude. So she just tried to say _something_, but she couldn't form a sentence. She stumbled on every word she tried to force out, but couldn't make sense. Now that she felt stupid she was getting angrier. Then she found the perfect words to say. "Well…. You- I- Um- Why are you always such an asshole, Rai?" She yelled waving her arms for dramatic effect. The look that Raimundo was giving her only made her feel even stupider, thus making her ever angrier.

Raimundo groaned in frustration. "What the hell, Kim? I'm trying to be nice to you! I'm trying to _not_ piss you off but you keep freaking out! What the hell do you want me to do?"

Once again Kimiko didn't know what to say. She looked down at her high heeled shoes that started this quarrel and tried to form a sentence that wouldn't make her seem as crazy as she thought he was preserving as. "I'm sorry, Rai." She muttered then shook her head. "I have been acting really crazy lately, I know, but I've just been… I'm just sorry, ok?" She tried to force a smile, but all she could manage was a half smile and half frown kind of expression.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed without a hesitation. "Does that mean we're not going to be completely at each other's throats anymore?" He asked hopefully returning her confused sort of smile.

Kimiko's half smile spread a little. "Well, if you don't think I'm _such _whore anymore…"

Raimundo grinned. "Well I am bit more of a whore than you, so I guess we'll both have to deal."

Kimiko was now smirking. "Oh no, Rai, don't put yourself down like that. You're so much more of an asshole than a whore." She corrected in a joking tone.

Raimundo looked off into the distance and there was a short moment of pure silence. "Well, I'm sorry I called you a whore in the first place. You just really- _hurt my feelings_." Raimundo said the part about his feelings in an overly fake hurt tone. He even made the motion of wiping a tear from under his eye.

Kimiko let out a short laugh "Yeah, well, just don't be such an asshole next time." Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no! I don't mean that I'm going-" Kimiko began to rub the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, maybe you were right when you called me a whore." Raimundo let out a short laugh, but reassured her that she wasn't _that_ much of a whore.

So after they were done with reestablishing their friendship, they went off to find the Shen Gong Wu that they were supposed be looking for. Though, in the end it was Clay and Omi that found both of the Wu.

So now Raimundo lay on his bed wondering if Kimiko was just trying to be friends with him again because she felt guilty, still liked him, was desperate, wanted his friendship, or maybe for the sake of the team. Every time the checkered ball hit the wall he found something to back up one of his theories, but as he caught it again he came up with something to discount another. He finally decided that he was over thinking things and should get some sleep before he caused himself a brain hemorrhage.

-------------------

A/N: You like? Their renewed friendship probably isn't going to last that long though so don't get real excited about that. I'm going to throw Jack back into here too. Hah, my friend keeps telling me I should make this a RaiJack slash! XD

Ok, I have an idea. I'm going to take a poll on what couple this story really should turn out with. So hit the little review button and tell me what couple you want, please? And it doesn't matter if the couple is het or slash; whatever your heart's content is! Any couple, I don't care!

And I'm going to try to update more often since I'm finished with all (I hope XD) of my major school projects.

And please leave me a review! Reviews make me happy (and so does my birthday)! And happy Amanda likes to write and apparently refer to herself in the third person!


End file.
